An automated strapping operation is usually performed at the tail end of a production line, where produced elements are strapped together or are loaded in some sort of retainer and the retainer strapped. Machines which currently are employed for such automatic strapping operation are well known, but equally well known is their inherent complexity. The present invention seeks to avoid or, at least, reduce the problems of prior art machines by providing for a relatively simple strapping cycle which facilitates high speed operation.